Victoria's Secret
by DauntlessGirl4
Summary: When Victoria moves to Dauntless, she meets Tris, Christina and Uriah, but most of all, the hot training instructor, Four. Still in planning, so it might take a different turn of events.
1. Chapter 1

**Victoria's POV**

I walk out of my Candor house and look around one last time. Today is the Choosing Ceremony, and I will be leaving my home, according what I got in my aptitude test, even though I got more than one faction. The home that I've lived in since I was 2. I'm sad to leave, but excited too, for the adventure, and the freedom, not being drowned by the rules that my mother forces on my head. I walk towards the building that would change my life. My heart in my throat. The butterflies in my stomach working their way into a frenzy.

I adjust my white lace midriff top and check my black high waisted skirt. My favourite outfit,topped off with a bow in my long,blonde hair and my chunky bracelet. As you can see, I _love _fashion.

Anyway, I arrived, sat down in the Candor section with my best friend, Jessamine, and watched the Abnegation 'leaders' speaking about the upcoming Ceremony. I zoned out, they're so boring, _it's _so boring. They get to the actual choosing bit, so I start listening again. My name gets called and I walk up to the stage, not phased at all. I cut my hand and let my blood drop over the hot, sizzling coals, I've admired the Dauntless for years. I hear a cheer behind me, the Dauntless, but there is also a sob. I look over at my mum, she's crying hysterically into my older sisters shoulder, who looks disappointed in me. Oh well, I think, turning my back on them, mentally and physically. The past doesn't matter to me any more. You know what they say, faction before blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys this is chapter 2, I hope you like it, please review, I want to know if you like it :) **

**Victoria's Secret **

I run along next to the train with the other Dauntless, trying not to trip as well as timing when I should leap on. I'll just wait until they all start jumping on to see how they do it. Before I know it, the person in front of me jumps on, a muscular, and hot guy. I stumble and almost miss the jump. He grabs my hand and pulls me into the train car. I feel sparks go up my arm we he touches me, and lose myself in his electric blue eyes. We stare at each other for a couple of seconds until I get shoved in the shoulder by the Abnegation girl.

"Watch it, Stiff," I glare.

"S-sorry," she stammers, I must look intimidating, I'm tall, gorgeous, fierce and curvy and she's well, she's not as beautiful as me. Call me stuck up, I don't care, it's true, I would never lie.

"Don't be mean...?" the guy says to me.

"Victoria," I answer.

"Well, don't be mean Victoria"

"Sorry," I say in a flirty voice, twisting my hair around my finger, "and you are..?"

"Four," he says, "your training instructor."

"Nice to meet you Four," I reply. He can't stop staring at me, I smirk, this happens with every guy I meet. The Stiff coughs, waking us out of our conversation and I scowl at her, she keeps interrupting us.

"I'm Tris," she says, shaking both of our hands. I roll my eyes, it's not that I don't like her, just that she's a little annoying, and she's trying to steal the guy I like. I laugh, like she could ever steal a guy from me.

"What's so funny?" Tris asks me.

"Oh nothing," I reply, "just relieved that I've already made it this far!"

"Me too!" she exclaims, relieved.

I laugh, in my head this time, she's so gullible. Suddenly all the Dauntless start leaping off the train onto a roof. Between the roof and the train there is a gap, at least 4 feet away, I would never admit it, but I am a little scared.

"Wanna jump together?" Tris asks me, just as Four leaps off the train.

I shrug, "I don't see why not," I reply.

"On three," she says, "One," I gulp, what if I don't make it? "Two," I get ready to run, "Three!" We leap off the train and roll over on top of the roof. We sit up, laughing, giddy that we made it. I'm beginning to like Tris, she's funny and nice, a little annoying and trying to steal the guy I like, but funny, nice.

"Hurry up initiates! You at the back! Hurry up!" a guy with like, a _billion_ piercing's says, "I'm Eric, a Dauntless leader, I will choose whether you stay in Dauntless or not."

"Wait," a guy from the back yells, "everyone will get into Dauntless won't they? Shouldn't they have told us that before?" His voice shakes.

"Would that have changed your decision? If you were really Dauntless, you wouldn't care, are you really Dauntless? Or should I send you on the train to the _factionless?"_ He says maliciously, eyeing everyone suspiciously. The boy shakes his head in fear.

"To get into Dauntless, you have to jump off this roof, who wants to go first?" Everyone backs away, except for me, I step forward.

"Well, well, we have a volunteer, hurry up, we don't have all day," He says.

I step up to the edge, there is a hole, filled with blackness, and I can't see what's down there.

"Initiate," Eric growls, threateningly. I take a deep breath, and I jump. It isn't even that scary, I let out a whoop, and land on a bouncy net. I did it. I did it! Four helps me off the net.

"Great job, Victoria!" He says, staring again, he shakes his head and yells out "first jumper, Victoria!"

Everyone claps for me and I smile. Four is still staring at me and I smirk. Tris comes screaming down and lands in the net, breaking our moment again. I sigh as Four helps Tris off he net. She holds his hand a little too long and I cough. They look over at me and Four stares at me again. Tris scowls. Looks like this is going to get competitive.

_**TIMESKIP**_

The Transfers gather together and watch the Dauntless-Born train. We started our training today but everyone was terrible apparently, everyone except me, he kept staring at me too, but sorry, I'm Four's. Eric wanted us to watch some initiates that could 'actually train', as he put it. They were really good. One guy stood out the most to me, he was tall, with brown hair and pretty, determined, brown eyes. He was hot too. He was beating the shit out of that punching bag and I wouldn't like to get hit by one of those strong arms. He stopped punching the punching bag, took off his shirt and started throwing knives. All of the hit the bullseye. I looked at his stomach, oh boy he had abs. I imagined what it would be like to kiss him.

_No Victoria, you love Four_

_Go away stupid voice, I can love two people_

_You don't even know this guys name_

The guy walks up to me, startling me out of my daydream.

"Hey, I'm Uriah," He says, staring, like everyone else.

"I'm Victoria," I say smiling at him.

"That's a really pretty name," He says, smiling back. He has a really nice smile, is there anything not perfect about him?

_What about Four, Victoria?_

_I thought I told you to go away!_

_Just remember Four_

_Like I could forget him!_

"Well I got to get back to my training, see you 'round, Uriah," I say, turning around and walking back to the other transfers, I feel his stare against my back as I walk away and I smirk. I got all the boys trippin'. I suppress a laugh and say hi to Tris and Christina. I met Christina after I made the jump and she is really nice, I like her more than Tris.

"Where did you go?" Christina asks.

"I was just talking to that guy over there," I say pointing to Uriah, "his names Uriah."

"He is hot," Christina says.

"I know, he is really nice and funny, and he has the best abs, like wow," I reply.

She laughs, "you got that right," and we turn back to watch Four demonstrating how to throw knives, which I already know how to do. I used to practice at home when I was by myself, and I almost always get bullseye.

"Victoria!" Four yells, "would you like to demonstrate instead of me?"

"Sure, I say, walking up to the front and taking the knives from him. He looks surprised, but steps back to give me room. I take my stance and throw the knife, it lands in bullseye. Four looks impressed, but I'm not done yet, I throw the next knife and it lands right next to the other knife. I throw the last knife and it lands right next to the first knife again, Four's look is priceless as I smirk at him.

"Uh-Thank you for that Victoria," he says, his face expressing disbelief. I walk away flipping my hair and see that the Dauntless-Born watched me too, the were all wearing the same look as Four, complete disbelief. They were all staring at me, especially the guys, so I smiled and waved at them and they jumped out of their daze and went back to their training. Tris and Christina ran up to me in a very excited manner.

"Oh my god, Victoria! You totally showed Four up! Did you see the look on his face?! You beat his ass!" Christina squeals.

"How did you learn to throw like that? It's amazing!" Tris exclaims.

"Thanks guys," I laugh, "now lets go train."

We train for 4 hours and Eric still isn't satisfied with us. Next training Four says we will be fighting each other, and I am confident. I am good with hand to hand combat, but I am worried that I will lose against one of the bigger guys, like Peter or Edward. Peter is very brutal and cruel, he came from Candor, like me, he stabbed a guy at school in the eye with a butter knife. And Edward is just huge. Christina, Tris, and I walked back to our dorms discussing who is 'hot or not' out of the initiates. Zeke, Uriah, Four, Will, Jono and Sam were on the hot list and the rest on the not, although there were lots of Dauntless-Born initiates we didn't know the name of that were hot too. We got inside and went to bed straight away, tired from a long day of training.

_**TIMESKIP**_

"Get up! Get up!" I woke to the sound of Four yelling at the initiates. I sat up groggily and grabbed my clothes, I decided on a black off the shoulder crop top and black high waisted shorts that accent my curves. Four and Uriah are going to stare, I thought, smirking. I walk out with Tris and Christina and gather in the training room with the other initiates. Four was writing who we were pairs of names on the chalk board, these were the pairs.

**Victoria Drew**

**Tris Peter**

**Christina Molly**

**Edward Maya**

The Dauntless-Born initiates would be fighting themselves and then tomorrow we would be fighting each other.

"Victoria, Drew, you're up," Four says, staring at me. I walk up to the square and take my stance, lanky Drew walks up to, a little green and shaking. He knows I'm going to beat him.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Four yells. Drew ran up to me and tried to punch me but I swept his legs out from underneath him before he knew what got to him, he fell and hit his head on the floor. I kicked him in the stomach a few times and once in the head, he blacked out and Four announced me as the winner. Peter carried Drew out of the room, giving me a death glare on the way out which quickly turned into a glazed expression as he stared at me. I smirked and laughed in my head, no one can stay angry at me for very long. Christina and Molly go up to fight as Peter went away. I'm a little scared for Christina because Molly is basically twice her size.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Four yells. They circled each other for a bit until Molly feinted to one side before punching Christina in the other. Christina responds by pulling Molly's hair and slapping her across the face, then punching her in the stomach. Molly doubled over in pain before kicking Christina in the stomach repeatedly. Christina fell to the ground and I drew in a sharp breath as she gasped in pain. Molly kept kicking her.

"Molly STOP!" Christina screams, "STOP PLEASE!"

"Are you saying that you're giving up?" Eric asks, viciously.

"Y-yes," Christina replies, breathless and scared.

"Coward," Eric hisses, "in a actual fight you can't just give up." He is now growling in her face. "Stand over there you fucking coward," Eric says, pointing to the knife targets.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask him.

"Lets just say that Four is going to get some target practice," says Eric, while staring at me, "and no flinching or you're out!" Christina walks to the target, legs shaking, and Four throws the first knife at her. She doesn't finch, but tears are running down her face.

"Wait!" I burst out, "let me take her place." There is a guarded expression on Eric's face when he lets me go stand at the target, like he doesn't want me to get hurt, but I know that Four will not hurt me. He throws the first knife and hit its the spot right above my head. I don't flinch. He throws second knife and it hits even closer to my head, yet I still don't flinch. He throws the last knife and it skims the top of my head, I don't flinch, but I am angry. He did it on purpose, I know that. But I still glare at him when I walk away from the target. Most of the girls are looking at me with jealousy and the guys, they just stare at me. I leave the training area feeling proud and victorious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long but this is the next chapter! Please review this story, and give ideas! IMPORTANT: Some Inappropriate Content And Course Language, Do Not Read If You Are Uncomfortable With Stuff Like This. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Divergent. **

**Victoria's Secret CHAPTER 3**

When Tris, Christina and I woke up we decided to all get tattoo's, to celebrate the fact that we were starting training later in the day. Four was giving us a break to do fun stuff, for once. We walked into the tattoo parlour and picked our tattoo's. I picked a picture of a skull on fire on my front right shoulder, it doesn't represent anything, I just thought it was cute, it has jewels in its eyes as well as a crown on it's head and necklaces around it's 'neck'. **(My cousin has this tattoo, it's awesome!)** Tris chose three ravens on her collar bone and Christina chose a rose on her side. By the time we had all finished getting tattoo's, it was almost time to go to training. We went home to change and I chose a training bra and skins, and the others came out in identical outfits. We walked to the training area, lots of guys staring at us along the way, and arrived. As soon as we entered, all the guys started staring at us, Four and Uriah were staring at us the most, me especially, I smirked.

"Hey guys," I say to them, smiling, "guys?" I say again, when they don't respond, waving my hand at them. They blink, coming out of a daze.

"Oh hey Victoria," Uriah says, still staring.

"Uh, hello?" Christina and Tris say.

"Hey, guys" Four says, staring at me too.

"Lets get back to training guys," I say, "see you guys later." I walk over to a punching bag and work on my punching skills. I punch it so hard that the bag swings backwards and knocks over Peter, who was standing behind it.

"Oops, sorry," I laughed. He glared at me and I shrugged at him. Four called us over.

"Alright initiates, today you will be fighting the Dauntless-Born," Four said, pointing to the them. I immediately spotted Uriah, he waved and I waved back, smiling. Four drew up on the board who we were fighting once again.

**Christina Justine**

**Tris Jono**

**Victoria Uriah**

**Will Gemma**

**Peter Sam**

(not writing everyone)

I am fighting Uriah. What do I do? He will beat me for sure, and I don't want to hurt him. I look over at him sadly and he gives me a sad smile. I watch Christina walk up to fight Justine. Justine is tiny but fierce, kind of like Tris, but A LOT stronger, no offence to Tris.

"Three, two, one, GO!" Four yells. Straight away, Justine punches Christina in the face and Christina punches her back. Christina kicks her in the stomach and she falls over. Christina jumps on top of Justine, kneeing her in the face and stomach while slapping and punching her in the face. She had a really bloody nose and a puffy eyes and lips. Christina kept punching her until she got knocked unconscious and Christina stood up triumphant.

"Go Chris!" I shout, clapping, she bows and laughs and walks to stand next to me.

"Tris and Jono," Four booms, they walk up and stand, ready to fight. "Three, two, one, GO!" Before Tris knew what was going on, Jono flips Tris onto the ground and punches her in the face twice, before she blacks out. Jono is a BIG guy, and I'm not surprised that he beat her that quick. Four picks Tris up, carries her away and Eric takes over.

"Victoria, Uriah, you're up," Eric growls at us. I walk up to the fighting area and saw Uriah. He is really strong, and I am scared of fighting him. I know he will beat me and I don't want to get hurt, or hurt him.

"GO!" Eric yells. Uriah walks up to me and punches me very softly in my stomach. It didn't hurt but I stumbled backwards and made a 'hurt' sound anyway, then winked at Uriah. He smiles, showing me that he understands what I'm saying, and I 'sweep' his legs out from underneath him, and he falls on the ground with an 'umph'. I jump on him, 'punching and slapping' him and he pushes me off him, then 'punches' my head and I 'fall over' and pretend to be knocked out as he cheers, then picks me up and carries me out. As soon as we get out of the training area, he puts me down and I wrap my arms around him and kiss him. Full on the mouth, he stands there surprised, then puts his arms around me a kissed me back. I put my hands in his hair and he pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss. God I love Uriah, I think, he is better than Four, hotter, nicer, more open. We keep kissing until we need breath and pull away from each other, I smile at him and he smiles back at me. We walk to his apartment and go inside, as Eric isn't expecting us to be back any time soon. I close the door behind me and Uriah pushes me against the wall, kissing again. I kiss him back and he moans against my lips, and I smirk. We kiss for 10 more minutes until he breaks away.

"Uriah," I whine, making puppy eyes at him, "come back." He sits on the couch and winks while patting the spot next to him. I slide in next to him and kiss him again. He tries to pull away but can't, I have him whipped. Finally I pull away.

"Hey Victoria," He says, blushing.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asks. I respond by kissing him again and he smiles. We walk out of his apartment to the cafeteria, holding hands and talking. When we entered, we walked over to our usual table and sat down with our friends. Christina saw us holding hands.

"Are you guys dating?!" Christina squealed.

"Maybe," I smirked, kissing Uriah. Tris looks relieved, probably because I can't 'steal' Four. But Four, on the other hand, looks jealous. Very jealous. Like he's going to kill Uriah. I lean against him and he wraps his arm around my waist. Four looks murderous, but I don't care, I love Uriah.

_TIMESKIP_

Uriah and I have been dating for 1 month and today is the day of the final test of Dauntless initiation. I am scared for Uriah and I, we are divergent. The Erudite wants us dead, and Four keeps looking at Uriah like he hates him. I think he's planning something to break us up, but I don't know how he could be that cruel or heartless. Right now, I am sitting in a room with the other initiates waiting to go through my fear landscape in front a Jeanine, and all the Erudite geeks. This is where they find out whether or not I'm divergent. I lean on Uriah and he kisses me on my forehead.

"Victoria," Four calls, "you're up. I walk into the room, sit in the chair, and rest my head back. Four needle goes into my neck and the room disappears.

I wake up in a and dark room, no doors, no windows, no escape. Out of nowhere, hundreds and hundreds of spiders, big and small, run towards me, over my body. I scream. I scream and I scream and I scream. A spider jumps into my mouth, I spit it out and fall over in terror, I have to get out of here. It reminds me too much of my sister, bitten, convulsing, on the floor. Gone. Tears run down my face and I get angry. A spider jumps at my face and I punch it out of the way. The room disappears once again.

I wake to the sound of creaking, and realise I'm at the top of a bridge. There is a girl in front of me, around 6, a gun in my hand and one to my head. Held by my mother. Shoot, she says. Why? I ask her. Coward, she scowls, you've always been weak, I should've killed you when I had the chance. I gulp, my jaw shaking. See, weak, she hisses, into my ear. I can't, I think, I'm not good enough, my mother always hated me, I _am _a coward. The tears fall and my mothers face tightens as she clicks the bullet into place. I still don't understand why I have to shoot. Wait a moment, I don't have to, I am not a coward, my mother is just cruel, always has been, always will be. My face hardens, and I click the bullet into place, I turn to my mother and shoot, I have been waiting to do that since I was little. I collapse onto the ground, sobbing, and realise something, that girl looked exactly like my little sister, and I realise what that fear was. The fear of loosing something important to me, because she is the most important thing in my life, I don't even care about my mother. She is the devil in disguise. The bridge melts away into blackness.

My vision clears up and I see myself standing on a frozen lake. The ice beneath me is cracking and breaking, and I plunge down into the freezing water below. I try to swim upwards, but the crack that I fell through has frozen over again. I start to panic. There is no way out. I'm trapped. This is how I'm going to die. These thoughts race through my mind, and I'm determined to get out of this water. I decide to try and find something at the bottom of the lake, and drift downwards, propelling my arms, quickly though, as I'm running out of breath. My foot hits the bottom, and the lake and water disappear.

I wake back up in the simulation room, covered in sweat and tears, and I'm relieved that its over. Four offers me his hand and I take it gratefully, standing up on shaky legs.

"Great job, Victoria," he says, coming closer to me.

"Thanks," I say, backing away a little. He walks towards me, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer to him. So close that I could feel every bit of his abs. He pushed my chin up and kissed me, softly at first, then more forceful. I didn't know what to do at first, I just stood there, but then, as I warmed into the kiss, I began to kiss back.

_What about Uriah? Thought you loved him_

_I thought that you wanted me to be with Four?_

_Never mind about that, you're with Uriah, don't cheat on him_

_Fine. You're right, I love Uriah. I'll stop this now_

"Four, stop," I say, trying to push him away, but failing.

"Why," he moans, pulling me back into him.

"Because I love Uriah," I say, "I'm sorry Four, I love him. I love you too, but I love him more."

"Oh, I get it," he puts up 'Four instructor mode' again, but little of the sadness peeks through.

"Four," I say, touching his arm, "if I wasn't with Uriah, I would be with you."

"Then why don't you?" he says, "you love me, I love you, we'd be great together!"

"I know, but Uriah and I are great together too," I say, "I'm sorry Four, I hope we can still be friends."

"Okay, but first just let me do this," he walks towards me again, slowly, grabs my head and kisses me, quickly, on the mouth. I kiss him back again, getting lost in the kiss and drag off his shirt. He pulls mine off too, revealing my bra, still kissing, I feel his abs. His perfect abs until someone knocks on the door.

"Victoria? Are you alright?"

"It's Uriah!" I hiss to Four, then call out to Uriah, "I'm fine! Just calming down from my Fear Landscape."

"Hope you're okay, see you later," he replies.

"Bye!" I say quickly. I look at Four, appalled at what I had done. Its not like I've never cheated on a boyfriend, its just I've never loved one of them as much as I love Uriah. Its like I was destined to leave Candor. I stand up, and before I know what I'm doing, I kiss Four on the lips.

"Meet me at the chasm tonight at 11," I whisper in his ear, winking as I walk out. The last thing I see before I close the door is Four's captivating smirk.

_TIMESKIP TO 9:00PM_

Uriah and I sat on my bed, making out. All the other initiates were either out partying, or asleep. At 11 I was going to party with Four, I wasn't even feeling guilty at all. They're both really hot and they treat me right, I'll figure out who's right for me and pick them. I pull away from Uriah.

"Baby," he whines, "come back."

"Follow me," I say. I walk over to the other side of my bed and lay down under the covers, not before unbuttoning my shirt. Uriah is basically drooling over me as he climbs in with me, removing his shirt too. I kiss him again and he pulls me into him and we break apart.

"I love you Baby," he says, kissing my neck.

"Love you too Uri," I say.

(they 'do it' no details though that's weird)

An hour later, I slide out of Uriah's arms and walk over to the closet that I share with Christina. Basically, every initiate has a closet that they have to share with someone, so Christina and I decided to pair up as we have the best taste in fashion, and love it the most.

I choose to wear a plain black, tight fitting dress that barely goes down to my thighs, with black 6 inch heels, making me taller than I already am, and my usual eye liner, mascara, lipstick, etc. I then grab my leather jacket, black, of course, and walk out of the room, blowing a kiss to Uriah, and smirking.

I arrived at the party with Four and saw some familiar faces. Christina. Zeke. Tris. Will. Shauna. Marlene. Thank god Uriah isn't here, I breathe out, and walk up onto the dance floor, dragging Four behind me. We dance to a few songs, drinks in our hands, getting closer and closer, drunker and drunker, until guess who walks through the door. Uriah.

"Hey little bro!" Zeke shouts, "finally you're here! We can start Candor or Dauntless now! Everybody go home!" Shit, I think, I step back from Four before Uriah realises what's going on. I may be drunk, but I'm not stupid.

"Sorry Four, Uriah's here!" I whisper yell to him. He just shrugs and smirks.

"Okay lets go play," Zeke slurs. We all sit in a circle, sipping beer, and he tells Tris the rules. Little Abnegation never played Candor or Dauntless in her life, I smirk.

"Whatcha smirkin' 'bout Baby?" Uriah asks, coming up behind me and grabbing my ass. I spin around and kiss him.

"Just Tris playing Candor or Dauntless, she doesn't even know how to play." I laugh.

"I know, now lets see you not doin' those dares now," he winks.

"Don't get your hopes up," I smirk at him and he pouts, "don't worry, you'll see later anyway." that cheers him up.

"Okay, who's gonna start?" Chrstina asks.

"Me!" Zeke yells, "it's my house!" He's drunk, but everyone nods.

"Victoria, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say, no hesitation.

"Kiss the hottest person in this room." I decide to be a smart ass, and kiss myself on the arm, and smirk at all of them before kissing Uriah. It turned into a full make out session. I was sitting on his lap, straddling him, and he was rubbing and tracing my back with his hands.

"Oh get a room!" Marlene yells, we brake apart, but I stay sitting on top of him.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" I ask him.

"Candor," he responds.

"What is your real name?" He takes his shirt off.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" he asks.

"Candor," she picks.

"Who do you like?" She blushes and looks down before taking off her jacket.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless."

"Have seven minutes in heaven with Will." That earns some cheers. She gets up and drags Will into the walk in closet. After a few minutes, I hear a moan and crack up laughing, sounds like Christina. Shauna and I walk up to the closet and throw open the door to find Christina pressed against the wall, kissing Will like there's no tomorrow. I can't hold it in, I let out a snort and they stop what they're doing and look over, blushing like crazy. They sit down, a little flushed, hair and clothes ruffled.

"Your turn Christina," I say.

"Oh, right," she says, "Uriah, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Candor."

"Are you in love with Victoria?"

"Yes." I kiss him, passionately and slowly, and break away to find Four's face stony, unforgiving and give him a slight wink. He looks away, but not before I see a slight smirk on his face.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah asks.

"Candor," she says, not looking at him.

"Who do you like?" She looks at Uriah, dead in the eye and says,

"You." His eyes widen and I slap her across the face.

"BITCH!" I yell, "YOU'LL NEVER HAVE HIM, HE'S MINE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!" Uriah pulls me backwards before I can beat her into a pulp, and calms me down. Marlene has a black eye and is pale and shocked.

"Don't worry Baby," he says, "I don't love her, I love you." He kisses me on the cheek and wraps his arms around me protectively and we continue the game.

"Four, you know the question," Marlene says. I hate that slut, always have, always will.

"Dauntless."

"Kiss the girl that you like." Tris sits up straight but I already know what he's going to do. He stands up, walks over to me and kisses me, forcefully. I want to kiss back but I can't because Uriah is in this room and Four knows it.

"DUDE?! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?!" Uriah yells, pulling me away from him, "GO MAKE OUT WITH SOMEONE ELSE. YOU ALWAYS STEAL EVERY PERSON THAT I LIKE!" Uriah punches Four in the jaw, causing Four to stumble backwards, he know has the advantage and keeps punching Four over and over again. Four kicks him in the stomach and rolls on top of him.

"SHE." Punch. "IS." Punch. "DATING." Punch. "ME." Punch. "TOO." He stops punching Uriah and gets off him.

"Is this true Victoria?" Uriah asks me, tears welling in his eyes. I nod tears streaming down my face.

"But it was always you Uri! I love you more than anything else in the world and I was going to break up with Four today! Please Uri? Do you forgive me?" I beg. He grinds his teeth together, thinking.

"Have you guys 'done it'? Uriah asks.

"No!" I say.

"Then I forgive you," he says, dragging me closer and kissing me.

I smile, "thank you, I'll never do it again," I say to him.

"Wait," Four exclaims, "you two have 'done it'?"

"Uh, yeah..." Uriah says and I blush. Christina and Shauna scream and hug me, while Marlene sulks.

"Guys," I say, pushing them away, "it's not like I hadn't 'done it' before."

"EEEEEEEE," they scream, "WHO WITH? HOW MANY TIMES?"

"Lets just go back to the game..." I say, changing the subject.

"Fine," they say, "but we wanna hear about this afterward," Christina says, staring me in the eye.

"O-kay," I say. I sit on Uriah's lap and kiss him.

"Be jealous Four," Uriah smirks at Four, who growls as I fit my mouth to Uriahs.

"Your turn Four," Says Zeke.

"Candor or Dauntless, Shauna?"

**(Shauna and Zeke are dating an so are Christina and Will, and obviously Victoria and Uriah)**

"Candor."

"How many times have you and Zeke, 'done the deed', if you know what I mean," he winks and Shauna blushes and mumbles.

"Sorry we didn't catch that!" Uriah screams and I laugh.

She looks at Zeke and he nods squeezing her hand, "six," she says louder, blushing furiously.

"DETAILS!" All the girls scream, hugging Shauna.

"Later," she mumbles, "Candor or Dauntless Uriah?"  
"Dauntless," he says, kissing my neck.

"Seven minutes in heaven with Victoria." She smirks as I get off him and pull him over to the closet. I close the door, locking it and push him up against the wall kissing him fiercely, tangling my hands in his hair, and tugging slightly. He bites my bottom lip softly, asking for entrance and I gladly open my mouth. Our tongues explore each others mouths and he moves away from my mouth, kissing down my neck and ripping my shirt off. I do the same to him as he unclips my bra, and he moans, he gives me hickey after hickey and I moan in pleasure.

"Guys?!" Zeke yells, "am I interrupting something?"

"Kinda," Uriah shouts back.

"Well you've been in there for 10 minutes and the rest of us want to continue the game?"

"We'll be there in a moment!" I yell. Uriah and I put our clothes back on and walk out of the room, and everyone stares at us.

"Were you guys having sex in there?" Christina asks.

"Way to be blunt with it Chris," I say, "and if you hadn't interrupted us we might of."

"Now you're being blunt," Christina mutters.

"I heard that," I say, punching her on the arm, gently.

"I meant for you too," she says, punching me back.

"Uriah, it's your turn," Shauna interrupts our punching war.

"Victoria, Candor or Dauntless?"

"Dauntless," I say.

"I dare you too eat a bottle of hot sauce."

"Ew no," I say, removing my shirt.

"And that was my plan," he says, winking.

"Hey!" I say, before he pulls me in for a kiss, I don't really care anyway.

"Christina, Candor or Dauntless?" I say, breaking away from Uriah.

"Candor."

"Tell the group your worst fear."

She pales, "no way!" She pulls off her shirt, and Will stares at her. I look over at Four and catch him staring at me, below my face.

"Dude, stop staring at my girlfriend! I know you like her, but _I _got her, so you can stop being jealous and piss off before I smash your fucking nose in," Uriah shouts angrily at Four.

"You're hot when you're mad," I whisper in his ear.

"Well maybe I should get angry more often," he whispers back, breathing on my ear and smirking.

"Okay, Four," Christina says, continuing the game, "why do you like Victoria?" Uriah and I glare at her and she shrugs.

"Because she's sexy, hot, smart, perfect, tough, and she could kick anyone's ass," he finishes.

"It's true," I say, nodding.

"So sure of yourself," Uriah winks at me before glaring at Four again and saying, "dude seriously, stay away from her." When he keeps staring at me, Uriah pushes me out of his lap and announces, "We're leaving, see you guys later," we turn away and he adds, "quit staring at her ass Four." I turn around seeing that Uriah was right, and raise my eyebrows at him, then walk out of the room.

"I really hate Four," Uriah growls.

"You're angry again," I smirk, "you know how I like you when you're angry." We arrive at his apartment, and go inside. **(I've always imagined that the Dauntless-Born get their own apartments, I don't know why) **He immediately starts kissing me, backing me up into the door, and picks me up, not breaking the kiss. We go into his bedroom, our shirts being removed in the process and I slam the door.

**(You guys know what happens next, and no one has really been reviewing which makes me sad as I feel like no one is reading my story. If you read it, could you please leave me a comment on how to improve? It would hep me a lot. This chapter is 4085 words!) **


End file.
